


A Tale of Two Cities

by lamentables



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-28
Updated: 2008-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-21 03:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lamentables/pseuds/lamentables
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After three weeks in Regina, Fraser is very happy to be reunited with his Rays.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Cities

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the wonderful catwalksalone who, from her sickbed, saved me from myself, wandering POVs, and random punctuation

"So, Benny, how was the trip to Regina?"

"Well, Ray, it would be accurate to say that 'it was the best of times, it was the worst of times'. I was honoured to be invited to participate in the Basic Training programme and find it most satisfying to think that I am helping to shape the future of law enforcement in Canada. Working with the new recruits, still full of enthusiasm and determination has, I feel, renewed my own zeal."

"And the worst of times bit?"

"Ah. There was a minor misunderstanding involving a lanyard, some pemmican and a case of mistaken identity..." Fraser trailed off as the door slammed open and a pile of pizza boxes topped by experimental hair erupted into the apartment, "...but mostly I was alluding to the period of separation from you and Ray."

"So you did miss us then, Frase?" Kowalski grinned as he abandoned the pizzas on the kitchen counter, with a warning glare in the direction of Diefenbaker who adopted the injured air of the unjustly accused.

"Oh yes, Ray. I found it remarkably difficult to sleep whilst I was away."

"Poor sleep-deprived Fraser." Kowalski rested his hand on the back of Fraser's neck, gently rubbing his thumb against the short hairs there. "Maybe you should skip the pizza and head straight to bed. I'm sure you'll sleep better now you're home."

Vecchio stepped forward to take Fraser's hand, gently pulling him in the direction of the bedroom. "You know how much I hate saying this, but he's right. You look like a guy who needs his bed more than he needs his dinner."

Before Fraser could protest, he was sitting on the bed with one Ray unbuttoning his shirt and the other kneeling to unlace his boots. His "Actually, Ray..." was smothered by the white Henley being pulled over his head.

"Ray. Ray. _Ray_. Ray!" One pair of green eyes and one of blue looked at him with identical expressions of innocent puzzlement. Fraser licked his lower lip and tried to ignore his incipient blush. "It wasn't the sleep deprivation that troubled me. My experiences of tracking both caribou and criminals across the Arctic have trained me to cope well with a few snatched hours here and there."

"Not sleep deprivation, then. What else do you think he could have been missing?"

"Dunno. Let's see, what did we do while he was away?"

"Watched TV: hockey and baseball; Dief watched Discovery Channel. Do they have TV at The Depot?" Fraser nodded.

"Went to work. But he was working too, and it sounds like he had a good time doing it."

"Pizza. We ate lots of pizza. They do have pizza in Canada, right?"

"Yeah, they have pizza there. Beer! Bet they don't have American beer in Canada."

"In fact, Ray, there is no shortage of American beer in Canada, though I'm uncertain why, as I understand it compares most unfavourably with the local varieties." Fraser was shooting for his best lecturing tone, but the way Ray was pushing up Ray's t-shirt and scratching thumbnails across his nipples was too much of a distraction.

"Not that. Not the beer, I mean." Kowalski closed his eyes. "Can't think what else we've been doing. Walking the wolf, I suppose. Hey, Frase, you get any fresh air and exercise up in the frozen North?"

"It isn't frozen in Regina, Ray, as I'm sure you know." Ray mmmmm'd, though whether in acknowledgement of Fraser's correction or in response to the tiny bites at his nipples was unclear.

"I did avail myself of The Depot's fitness facilities, but, ah, I was not able to enjoy all of my preferred forms of exercise." Fraser cleared his throat and refused to admit that the blush was now way past incipient and had probably reached his chest.

Vecchio finished circumscribing Kowalski's left nipple with his tongue then cocked an enquiring eyebrow at Fraser. "Tell us more about your preferred forms of exercise, Mountie."

Fraser took a deep breath as Ray unbuttoned his own jeans and gestured meaningfully downwards, "I think you both know full well which activity I have been missing out on."

Vecchio, who was on his knees by now, looked up at Kowalski. They exchanged baffled expressions and shrugged in unison. "You'll have to show us," Vecchio suggested.

Fraser stood, threw back the quilt, carefully slipped off his boxers, and lay down on the bed looking expectant. When no-one joined him, he frowned and began stroking his erection with one hand, his other scratching over his nipples in an echo of Ray's earlier actions. He groaned, a blend of arousal and frustration.

Kowalski watched Fraser's porn star performance for a while as Vecchio rubbed a stubbled chin against his thighs. "I don't know why he couldn't have done that at The Depot. Unless he had to sleep in a dorm," he remarked, casual tone undercut by the huskiness of his voice. "Was it a dorm, Fraser?"

Fraser shook his head. And maybe rolled his eyes. And began pumping a little harder and a little faster, his other hand stroking down across his belly and reaching for his balls. "Please?"

"Oh, I get it! I think he'd like us to join in." Vecchio exclaimed theatrically, as he stilled Fraser's hand and straddled his legs, bending to lick delicately at the tip of his erection. Fraser moaned.

"Are you sure?" came the deadpan response. And before Fraser could gather his wits to protest, he was distracted with the kind of kiss a sex-deprived Mountie deserves after three weeks away from home, all tongues and teeth and desperation.

"You want to fuck me, Benny?"

"Yessss. Oh...yes... Yes I do."

"Little help here, Kowalski!" Ray demanded as he moved to take over Mountie-kissing duties. Fraser tried to concentrate on the complicated dance happening around him; he heard the click of the cap on the lube and after three weeks alone the sound seemed ridiculously erotic. When Ray began to move forward grinding against his thigh and then backwards with an insistent "Come on, Kowalski! Yes. More." Fraser pulled himself back from the brink by mentally reciting his lecture notes on the olfactory analysis of evidence.

"Enough! That's...I'm...enough," Ray grunted and pulled himself to his knees, then lowered himself onto Fraser's cock. Fraser's hips bucked involuntarily and both of them gasped. Fraser opened his eyes again in time to see Ray fling back his head and lean into the hand caressing his back. The hand continued down to Fraser's balls, and the gentle tugging there was almost too much. His instinctive shift away from the too-intense touch pushed him deeper inside Ray and he clenched his fists, nails digging into his palms, to remind himself that the longer he waited, the bigger the rush would be when he finally gave up control.

"Room for one more?"

Fraser's hands were pushed off Ray's hips and lean thighs straddled his chest. He heard a long, sloppy kiss as he ran his hands over the ass that was now so close to his face. "Beautiful, " he breathed, parting the cheeks, and began thrusting with his tongue.

He fought for control again, focusing on the rhythm: Ray's ass sliding up and down, squeezing him, the slick sounds of hands on cocks, his tongue in Ray's ass. And suddenly he was there; no more waiting. He pushed Ray off his face so he could give in to the need to thrust with his hips. Once. Twice. And three weeks of wanting washed through him, starting in his balls and flooding right out to his fingertips.

 

"After me, Kowalski!"

"In your dreams."

Fraser draped himself languidly over the tangle of legs at his side to watch the syncopated race for the finish line, not paying attention to who came first, just surrendering himself to the pleasures of being home.

 

Later, when they'd cleaned up and then shared the reheated pizza with Dief, they headed back to bed. Vecchio propped himself up on one elbow, laid his hand on Fraser's chest and winked at Kowalski. "That what you've been missing, Fraser? Think you'll manage to sleep now?"

"It is a far, far better thing that we do, than I have ever done; it is a far, far better rest that I go to, than I have ever known."


End file.
